OBJECTIVES The Administrative Core will provide scientific, fiscal, administrative, and logistic oversight to all aspects of the Center. The Core personnel will promote communication and collaboration among investigators within the Center and across funded TCORS, and facilitate the sharing of reagents, tools, specimens, and data to ensure the most effective allocation and use of Center funds. The Core will also: provide clerical support; coordinate interactions between facility cores and research projects; organize regular investigator meetings; and provide biostatistical support. The Core will serve as the central data repository and oversee the research training and education plan of Core D with inter-institutional collaborative aspects and engage Project Leaders from this center and potentially other funded TCORS in the development of pilot research projects.